


My Starlight

by Kyloskyber



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kylo and reader have a son, Pre-TFA, Reader and Kylo are already in a relationship but they don’t see each other, She’s not like Kylo, Smut, Starts before TFA, but she has the power to use the force, ends after TLJ, father kylo ren, kind of slow burn?, reader is somewhat force sensitive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloskyber/pseuds/Kyloskyber
Summary: When reader is left to live with only her mother and the son of Kylo Ren, she begins believing the one she loved the most has forgotten her. She tries her best for their son, but one day when First Order stormtroopers show up and demand for the boy, what will happen?





	1. Night on Naboo

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is kyloskyber

Perhaps nights were the only time you could relax. Your mother bothered you all day about not having Kylo help raise Anakin, and Anakin was another thing himself.   
Exactly like his father, which you grew to realize more every day. He was a short-tempered child, and often cried loudly when he didn’t get what he wanted. 

You lived with Kylo on the Finalizer, having known him since he joined the order. You two had always loved each other, but Kylo was difficult. He hid his emotions and often seemed scared of hurting you.   
You hadn’t realized he’d gotten you pregnant. Not until a co-worker suggested that was what your symptoms were trying to tell you. A test later and, Kylo instantly wanting you as far away from the First Order as possible.   
He took you to Naboo, where you’d grown up. You moved back in with your mother. It was only you and her besides the times Kylo would visit.   
When your son was born, Kylo was actually eager to be there for the birth. You’d expected him to not show up, maybe to name him, but that would be it.   
But Kylo was with you the entire time. You’d both agreed on Anakin to be the boy’s name (although you disliked it at first). Kylo spent about a month with you and Anakin before leaving to The Finalizer once again. 

When Anakin turned a year old, Kylo was there. He gifted his son with toys and spent a night with you while your mother watched Anakin.   
He left again. And that had been the last time you’d seen him.

You often called Kylo “my starlight”, and while he thought of it as a strange pet-name, he let you use it.   
But when he’d vanished, you realized your only starlight was now Anakin. 

“Momma!”   
Turning around from the balcony, you headed inside to see what the matter was.   
“Anakin? What is it?”   
The almost three-year old was sitting up in his bed. “I had a nightmare,” he said, trying his best to say ‘nightmare’. His black hair was messy. He was exactly like Kylo. It made your heart ache.   
You kneeled and kissed his forehead. “Was it bad?”   
He nodded. “I want to sleep with you...”   
Sighing, you nodded.   
Lifting him up, he wrapped his little arms tightly around you.   
You walked out of his small bedroom and into your’s.   
Anakin waited on the side of the bed for you to lay down, before cuddling into your side.   
“I love you momma.”   
“I love you too, my starlight.”


	2. Visions and Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is Kyloskyber.

The streets of Theed were crowded, as usual. Getting through them wasn’t too easy, especially while carrying around a three-year old.  
“Momma, I’m hungry,” Anakin whined as the two of you reached the market.  
“I know, Anakin. I promise as soon as I’m done shopping, we’ll get home quickly so I can prepare lunch. Maybe we’ll even go to the lake.”  
Anakin smiled, the lake was his favorite place.  
Stopping at a food market, you bought what you needed and then Anakin suddenly pointed something out.  
“Momma look! There’s men in white!”  
Looking over, you saw a small squad of stormtroopers.  
“We gotta go, Ani.”  
“But why?”  
“They aren’t good.” You said, gathering the food into your basket and quickly running off to the backstreets. It’d be better going the long way instead of the quick way, which was on the main streets.  
Anakin needed to be protected from Snoke. That was the reason Kylo had sent you off to Naboo, and he couldn’t possibly be ordering for them to take Anakin. Kylo had promised to keep your son away from Snoke. And it would stay that way, as long as you lived.  
Stopping as you saw Stormtroopers heading down where you were about to turn, you looked around before running inside of a bar. 

You needed to hide, quickly. Looking around for anyone you possibly knew, you spotted a girl that you’d known as a child. She was popular at this bar, and often won many gambling games.  
“Lyra, hey.”  
“(Y/n)? What’re you doing here with a kid?”  
You sighed, “long story.. I need a hiding spot.”  
Lyra rolled her eyes. “What for?”  
“First Order trouble.”  
She nodded, and brought you and Anakin to the apartments that connected to the bar. She brought you up to her apartment.  
“I’ll be out in a moment.” She said, walking into her bedroom.  
A second later, she walked out and instead of the gold dress she was just in, she was now in a jacket, pants, and boots. She had a belt around her waist and one around her thigh, both holding weapons such as explosives and a blaster.  
“Alright. What happened?”  
“You know about my past. I think they’re after him,” you said, nodding towards your son, who was now playing on the floor with the toy he brought everywhere.  
“Because of who his father is... you’ve gotten into quite a mess, (y/n).” 

Your mother was waiting for you to return home.  
It’d been an hour since you normally returned home from the market. Had something happened?  
Then there was pounding on the door.  
Nervously, the old woman opened the door.  
“May I help-“  
Stormtroopers.  
“you?” The last part came out as a fearful whisper.  
“Where is (y/n) and her son.”  
She had to come up with a quick and convincing lie.  
“They aren’t here,” that part was the truth, “they won’t be home for a long while.”  
“Where are they, then. We were told that they were here almost all the time.”  
Your mother sighed, “They went on a trip to Lake Country..”  
The leader of the stormtroopers nodded towards two of the ones behind him.  
“Do a search of the house. We’re going to head to the Lake and see if this is the truth.”  
The stormtroopers nodded and made their way into the house. 

Night had fallen, and the stormtroopers had found no trace of you.  
You’d stayed with Lyra in her house the entire day, waiting in worry of them coming. What if someone saw you in the bar and told them?  
When night had fallen, Lyra decided it would be safest for you to stay the night. She’d sleep on the couch while you and Anakin could take her bedroom.  
You thanked her endlessly, and after Anakin cried for an hour about not getting to go to the lake and you trying to calm him down, he finally passed out and you lay on Lyra’s large bed with Anakin next to you. 

The next day, Lyra went out early to make sure the stormtroopers had left. It seemed they’d all left Theed to search other cities and areas on Naboo.  
You returned home with Anakin, and your mother hadn’t hugged you so much in so long. She’d made you and Anakin large meals, and then entertained and watched Anakin while you took a long, relaxing bath. 

Closing your eyes, letting the warm water engulf you. Suddenly everything seemed silent, and the only thing you could hear was your breathing- not even the water made noise when you moved in it.  
Opening your eyes, they widened when you saw Kylo Ren standing near the door.  
“K-Kylo?”  
His eyes softened when he looked at you.  
“I can see you,” he said. “You’re in my room.”  
You became confused. His room?  
“But you’re in my bathroom-“  
He seemed confused, too.  
“Is it the force?” You asked him.  
He nodded, “I believe so.”  
“Why are they searching for Anakin?”  
“(Y/n)-“  
“Did you give me away?” Your stare became cold.  
“No, love, of course not-“  
“Then why do they know where I am?”  
He sighed, “Snoke tortured me until I told him. You know how he is.”  
You became worried, “what if he finds us, and does the same with Anakin? Kylo, we can’t let him be tortured by that monster-“  
“I won’t allow it,” Kylo said, “I promise.”  
And then he vanished. You were left alone in your bathroom, suddenly dripping and gasping for air.  
You’d been underwater that entire time.  
What kind of vision was this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit longer than the last, but I still feel as if it’s too short. Let me know if this length is ok or it should be different! Thank you (Edit- when I look over this chapter, it shows the notes from the last chapter. I can’t seem to be able to fix it. Sorry!)


	3. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is Kyloskyber

“Kylo, can I ask you something?”  
“What?”  
He’d been cuddling with you during an early morning.  
“How do you feel about children?”  
“Not preferred.” He plainly stated.  
“Oh...” you buried your face away from him, next to his neck.  
“(Y/n), what?”  
“Kylo, I’m... pregnant-“ you whispered the last part.  
“What? Are you serious?”  
You nodded, trying not to look up at him. But he sat up.  
“I have to get you off of this ship- (y/n), don’t you know how dangerous this place is for kids?”  
“Then why are kids training as stormtroopers? Kylo, that’s a bit hypocritical-“  
“(Y/n), don’t you understand? I’ve never cared for children but now that you’re having mine? How could this happen?”  
You sighed, “We’ll go to Naboo...”  
He got up from the bed. “I’m taking you there today. You’ll be with your mother. You won’t be coming back to this ship. I’ll visit-“  
“Visit?” You began to tear up, “Kylo? What do you mean?”  
“I can’t stay with you.”  
“But I can’t go every day without you,” you shakily said, “I won’t be able to live like that-“  
“It’s for the protection of our child,” he said, pulling his shirt on. 

You woke up, Anakin snuggled next to you. More and more often now, he would sleep with you. You wondered if something was wrong.  
You kept having dreams, of when you lived on The Finalizer with Kylo. It was always the same, the moments before or of when you became pregnant and had to leave. It made you miss Kylo more than you already did.  
A week had passed since the force vision you had where you saw Kylo. You wondered if it was even real.  
The stormtroopers were gone, but they’d had a small squad stationed to watch over the busy part of Theed.  
You’d decided it was safe to finally take Anakin to the lake country.  
Getting up, you headed to the kitchen where your mother had already prepared a meal for the two of you to take.  
“Mother, have you noticed anything strange about Anakin?”  
She sighed, “a little bit, why?”  
“He keeps saying he has a nightmare, or he just ends up in my bed. Every night.”  
“He told me that a man had spoken to him, while you were in the bath the other day.”  
“I hope that man was Kylo. Anything else isn’t good.”  
She shook her head, “he would’ve known if it were Kylo. He told me the man wanted to make him powerful.”  
You thought for a moment before realizing something.  
It was Snoke. 

Anakin splashed around in the shallow area of the lake, while you sat in the grassy area, watching him.  
“Momma! There’s little fish!”  
You smiled, “that’s lovely, Anakin! Be careful not to hurt them!”  
He nodded, bending over and saying “hi fishy!” to each little fish.  
Looking at the sky, you breathed in the fresh air.  
Things seemed to be getting back to normal, and perhaps you could help Anakin with some sort of force-wall to keep Snoke out.  
You nodded to yourself, yes, that would be perfect.  
It was silent, and everything seemed perfect.  
Too perfect.  
Anakin had stopped splashing around.  
Instead he was running out of the water, towards you.  
“Momma! Ships!”  
You opened your eyes and saw First Order ships flying towards Theed.  
Gasping, you quickly gathered everything.  
“We gotta go Anakin, come on!”  
You picked him up as he protested.  
“We have to go to Lyra’s house, okay? We’ll be safe there. 

As you reached her apartment building, you saw stormtroopers around the same corner. But there were tons of them.  
Suddenly someone grabbed your arm.  
“I’m getting you home! You’ll have to hide in your cellar!”  
It was Lyra. She was helping you escape.  
Suddenly there were blaster shots, and as you turned around, you saw stormtroopers laying on the ground.  
Anakin began crying.  
“Anakin, please be quiet! My starlight, please!”  
He kept quiet. But he still cried.  
Eventually you reached your house and ran inside. You ran into Anakin’s room and grabbed a change of clothes for him before you took him to the cellar.  
“Momma, why are we down here?”  
“Shh, don’t worry, my starlight...”  
You quickly got him out of his swimming attire before getting him into his normal clothes. 

Your mother had been standing her guard in the kitchen.  
The stormtroopers arrived.  
“We know the boy is here. Give him to us.”  
“They aren’t home, they went to lake country today.” She nervously told them.  
“Really? We saw them running in here.”  
She sighed. “Then search.” 

You’d heard them shuffling around, moving things.  
Just when you thought you were safe and they wouldn’t find you or Anakin, light suddenly poured down into the cellar.  
“They’re here.”  
You grabbed Anakin and held him close to you.  
“You can’t take him!” You screamed at them.  
“No, of course not. We’re bringing you both back where you belong.”  
You sighed, defeated.  
“Why? Why are you doing this?”  
You were about to breakdown. You couldn’t let Snoke have Anakin.  
“The Supreme Leader’s orders. Now gather your things and come with us.”  
You followed them out, holding Anakin tight to you. He’d started crying loudly again.  
You put some clothes into a bag, and your necessities. And in another bag, Anakin’s toys and clothes and the blanket your mother made him.  
You handed Anakin to Lyra (she’d stuck around) as you went to hug your mother.  
“I’m sorry,” you sobbed.  
“Don’t worry, darling. You’ll be alright.”  
You took Anakin in your arms again, and carried him as you followed the stormtroopers, one of which held your bags. 

The ship was cold. You hadn’t let go of Anakin, not once, not even to comfortably lay down.  
He’d fallen asleep soon after boarding the ship.  
The ship travel was a bit long, but eventually you were brought to a ship you’d never been on, but knew of.  
The Supremacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was alright! Kylo may or may not be coming in soon. Thank you for reading! (I can’t fix the end notes from the first chapter coming up. It’ll probably be here for the rest of the story. Sorry!)


	4. Supremacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is kyloskyber (check it out for photos of the dresses!)

The Supremacy was cold- unwelcoming, to say the least. You held Anakin tighter than you ever had before, worrying he’d be taken away at any moment.  
You were greeted by a hideous red-headed man.  
General Hux. You’d worked under him a few years back, but never saw him.  
“Ah, (y/n). So it seems you came back after all, and this time with someone new. A child we can use.”  
You glared at him. “I don’t work for you any longer, Hux. You will not take my child from me for your gain.”  
He stuck his head up and after glaring down at you for a moment and crinkling his nose at Anakin as if he was the scum of the galaxy, cleared his throat.  
“This way.”  
He lead you down to a hall with elevators to the sides.  
He brought you into one. You had a feeling you knew exactly where it lead. 

A throne room of all red. Guards in an equally bright tone stood off the the sides, and in the center was the humanoid figure of Snoke sitting in his throne.  
“(Y/n)... dear child, I knew of you previously but to think my apprentice would have a child with you? It’s so unlike him....”  
His voice was horrid, you wanted to run out of the room.  
“What makes you so special? Perhaps Ren was obsessed with your beauty. Or is it something else....”  
He looked at Anakin, clutching onto your blue dress.  
“The boy. Let me see him.”  
Anakin peeked out from where he was hiding his face.  
You tried setting him down so he would stand on his own, but instead he let out a wail and cried as he held onto your leg and reached his little hand up.  
“It’s okay, my starlight... I’ll stay with you...”  
“The spitting image of Ren. A perfect heir in case of any inconvenience. Anakin Ren, do you know your father?”  
“Dada?” He said through tears. Turning to you, his eyes lit up.  
“Momma? Is dada here?” He whispered. He only knew of Kylo through stories and a holophotos.  
You honestly didn’t know. What would you tell him?  
“I’m not sure, Anakin...”  
Snoke let out a low chuckle. “Ren is on The Finalizer. You won’t be seeing him anytime soon. For now you will live here, and I will see how trainable you are, (y/n). It will be this way until Anakin is old enough to train.”  
After a moment, you felt horrible pressure making you bow.  
Snoke was using the force to make you bow to him.  
“You shall go now. My General shall show you to your chambers.”  
Hux seemed to not like that idea the entire walk down.  
When you reached it, he gave you the code to the doors and left. 

There was a small kitchen and living room in one room, containing a couch and desk. There was a bathroom, a room for Anakin, and your room with its own bathroom. This was nothing like your gorgeous home back on Naboo.  
The stormtroopers had left your bags here. You unpacked the few things you brought and then made Anakin’s room look as kid-friendly as you could make it for a dark spaceship bedroom. 

You decided that it was time for bed, even if you weren’t tired. Anakin probably was though.  
You gave him a quick bath.  
Kissing him goodnight after tucking him into bed, you then told him he could come in your room if he needed to. But he was exhausted, and fell asleep easily. 

You took a quick shower in the refresher, and then got ready for bed. You brought a long-sleeved nightdress and wore that instead of the black clothes they supplied you with. 

Laying down, you definitely wouldn’t fall asleep anytime soon. Perhaps there was a book somewhere around the rooms?  
Getting up, you began your search. Your room had nothing, so you decided the living room would be your best bet.  
A shelf was against one wall next to the couch. Thankfully, there were books.  
Looking through them, that odd feeling of silence and heaviness in the room.  
Turning around, Kylo was standing in the kitchen.  
“Kylo?” You almost thought he was real- if it weren’t for the silence.  
“You’re not on Naboo,” he said. “I felt something strange. Where are you?”  
You sighed. Should you tell him?  
“Kylo, Anakin and I have been taken-“  
“By who? I’ll kill them and take you back to Naboo.”  
“Kylo... we’re on The Supremacy...”  
He sighed, looking defeated.  
“So he found you then...”  
You nodded sadly.  
“I’ll be there in three days- for Anakin’s birthday.”  
You were about to speak, but he vanished. 

So then Kylo did remember his son’s birthday.  
Three days- and Anakin would be three-years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t tell if I’m making these shorter or longer. But I hope they’re good. Thanks for reading! (I fixed the problem where the end notes from chapter one kept showing up!)


	5. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is kyloskyber. Look at it for photos and information related to this au

You had never wished three days would go by quicker.   
It never dawned on you how much you truly missed Kylo Ren until then.   
You decided to not tell Anakin, that it would be a surprise.   
While you were very excited, you were also nervous. This would be the first time Anakin would be meeting Kylo- and able to remember it.   
The day had arrived, and you decided to wear the red dress you’d brought from Naboo. Anakin hadn’t had any clothes for colder temperatures, so you had something made for him by a tailor aboard The Supremacy. 

“Momma, will we do anything for my birthday?”   
You smiled at him. “Yes, Anakin. But first we need to work on keeping a barrier from Snoke.”   
He nodded and you begin explaining how to keep a force barrier. At least- as best as you could, for someone who wasn’t extremely in touch with the force.   
You were growing frustrated- this wouldn’t be as easy as you thought. After all, Anakin was only a child. Perhaps someone like Kylo could help him. You were hopeless.   
Sighing in defeat, you stood up.   
“I’m going to start making a cake. Do you think you can try and lift one of your toys in the air without touching it?”   
He nodded, smiling.   
You walked into the kitchen and began working on the cake. It needed to be big enough for three people- you, Anakin, and Kylo.   
You’d somehow convinced Snoke to allow you to go to a market on a nearby planet and buy the foods you and Anakin loved back on Naboo. You got everything you needed to be comfortable in your new home. Perhaps Snoke had only allowed it so he could gain your trust. You didn’t and wouldn’t know.   
After a short amount of time, the cake was ready to be baked. You set it in the oven with a timer, and then cleaned up everything.   
As you were putting the last ingredient away, Anakin suddenly shouted.   
“Momma look!”   
You looked over at him and saw him reaching out towards a small toy, which was floating about a foot above the ground.   
“Anakin! That’s amazing!” You ran over to him.   
He put his focus on you, making the toy fall back to the ground.  
Lifting him up, you kissed his cheek and smiled as he laughed. “You’re so strong, my starlight.”

A few hours had passed, and nothing too interesting had happened. You found out that any high-ranking official in the First Order had returned to the main ship where you used to live, The Finalizer, and now Snoke was the only person you knew the name of on this ship.   
You’d decided you’d give Anakin a bath before Kylo arrived, if he ever did.   
Anakin splashed the water with his small hands and laughed every time the water reached your face.   
“Can we go back home Momma? I want to go to the lake.”   
You frowned. “I’m sorry, Anakin, but we have to stay here now. I don’t know when we’ll ever go back to Naboo...”   
He frowned. You could tell he was going to cry.   
Ever since you’d started living on The Supremacy, you’d noticed Anakin didn’t cry the way he used to. Before he’d scream until he was too tired, now he kept quiet and would just let the tears slide down his face. It almost scared you.   
After his bath, you decided to give him some fruit for lunch. He silently ate it.   
Normally he was as talkative as a three-year old could get. But now that he realized he wouldn’t be going back to Naboo, he was quiet.   
“Anakin? Are you alright?”   
He shrugged. “I miss home..”   
You sighed. “I know, I do too. But I have a surprise for you,” you said, thinking that would cheer him up.   
“I don’t like any surprise that’s on this ship.”   
“You’re going to like it, I promise. We just need to wait.”   
“I want it now. And only if it’s not here.”   
You looked over at the clock. It was growing later in the day cycle   
Why couldn’t Kylo hurry up and get here? What could be taking him so long? 

Moments after Anakin argued about wanting to return home, you suddenly were called to the throne room. Anakin couldn’t go. 

You’d left Anakin with the nicest stormtrooper you could find, and set off to the throne room. Hopefully this didn’t take long- and that Anakin didn’t lose his temper while you were gone. 

The elevator doors opened and the throne room was very noticeably colder than the rest of the ship. Perhaps you should’ve worn a jacket- the thin sleeves on your red dress did nearly nothing.   
You spotted a black figure kneeling in front of Snoke.   
It was Kylo.   
His helmet sat on the floor next to him. He looked at you and then back to Snoke.   
“(Y/n), tell me why Ren has suddenly arrived on my ship without being summoned?” Snoke said. You couldn’t tell how upset he was, as he always sounded upset.   
“It’s our son’s birthday, sir...”   
Snoke didn’t seem to take that as the whole truth.   
“And how did he know you two were on my ship?”  
You didn’t want to admit that you and Kylo were having strange visions where you could see one another.   
“Perhaps the General told him, sir. That’s my only guess.”   
Snoke looked over at Kylo.   
“Is this true, Ren?”   
Kylo nodded.   
Snoke still didn’t seem to believe it.   
“Interesting... although I still am not sure about this, I suppose I can allow you to see the boy.” 

The elevator ride down with Kylo was awkward. Even if you wanted to jump onto him and kiss him.   
“Anakin isn’t doing okay,” you said quietly. “He isn’t acting how he always does.”   
Kylo looked hurt, like a scared puppy who’d just been yelled at.   
Suddenly, you were pulled towards him.  
“I can’t let you live here- not when I know what he’ll do to you-“  
“What do you mean? Kylo, what’s wrong?”   
“He’s going to hurt you.”   
Right as you reached the floor you lived on, Kylo threw his helmet back on.

You walked back to your quarters with Kylo, he kept you close to him but not so close that others passing by would find it strange.   
You put the code on and the blast door opened.   
Anakin was sitting on the couch, looking at a toy while the stormtrooper simply stood in the main hall.  
“You may leave now,” you said. The stormtrooper left.   
You walked over to Anakin.  
“I have your surprise...”   
He looked up at you. He seemed more happy than he did after hearing that.   
“Where, momma?”   
He looked past you as saw Kylo standing there, holding his helmet in one arm. At least he’d been smart enough to take it off.   
Anakin jumped up. “Momma.... is that dada?”   
You smiled, “Yes, Anakin....”   
Anakin suddenly grinned and ran to Kylo.   
“Momma told me everything about you! And she showed me holophotos!” He squealed.   
You looked at Kylo, “you can pick him up, you know.”   
Kylo didn’t move, only stared at his son.   
Sighing, you picked up Anakin and handed him to Kylo.   
“See? It isn’t very hard.”   
“He’s grown so much,” Kylo mumbled.   
Ah. Kylo was in disbelief.   
Anakin wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck.   
Kylo reached an arm up and put it against Anakin’s back.   
“I love you both so much...” Kylo whispered.   
You gasped, and then ran to hug them both.   
The space around you disappeared as you finally felt peace-   
Your family was together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making this slow burn. I really did. But oops, I love Kylo too much and this is too cute. (Can it be slowburn if you don’t update?)


	6. Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is kyloskyber | warning: smut in this chapter

Anakin’s birthday was instantly better after Kylo was there.   
The three of you had the cake you made earlier, and Anakin spent the rest of the night talking to Kylo about literally everything.   
“At home, Momma would take me to the lake, and I loved when she played in the water with me, and then we’d go back to the city and get food!”   
Anakin has already mentioned the lake- three times, you’d noticed as you cleaned up. But Kylo was patient with the boy, and listened as he went on.   
You walked over. Seeing the two together finally made you feel the strangest but best feelings ever.   
“Anakinlil, it’s time for bed.”   
“No! I wanna stay with dada!”   
You sighed and looked at Kylo. “You convince him.”   
Kylo sighed. “Anakin, you’ll see me in the morning. I’ll stay here for a bit, just for you. Okay?”   
Anakin nodded.   
Kylo picked Anakin up and you followed as he carried him to his small bedroom.   
“I want to hear a story, dada..”   
Anakin yawned, he was clearly tired.   
Kylo looked at you. “I have no stories a three-year old can hear..”   
You shook your head, “tell him about his first birthday.”   
Kylo nodded. “You were very small. You’d just started getting a lot of hair, and it was exactly like mine. You don’t remember it, but momma and I took you to the lake, and then we went out for food in Theed. Just like you do now. I didn’t think I’d ever love a kid so much..”   
Anakin grinned as he imagined what that’d be like.   
Kylo went on for a bit, and eventually Anakin had fallen asleep.   
Kylo leaned over and kissed his son’s forehead, and then you did the same.   
You both left his room and went to yours. 

“He’s grown so much,” Kylo said.   
“I know. And he looks so much like you.”   
Kylo sighed.   
“I have to take you guys back to The Finalizer. Snoke will torture both of you.”   
You frowned, knowing that was the truth. You knew of what Kylo went through- he had scars all over.   
“If we leave now, Snoke will kill all of us..” you said sadly.  
“Just us. He’ll leave Anakin and once he thinks that our boy is old enough, he’ll begin training him. I can’t let it happen.”   
You walked closer to Kylo. You put a hand against his chest.   
“Snoke tortured you before I arrived today, didn’t he?”   
Kylo nodded.   
You kissed him, “I’m sorry, baby...”  
Baby- that’s what you used to call Kylo every time he was upset.   
He melted into your touch.   
He then began to vent to you. About all the things Snoke had done since he’d brought you to Naboo. You sat with him on your bed and held him close to you as he cried.   
A long while had passed, you were ready for bed.   
You looked over at Kylo as you got up.   
“Do you have any night clothes?”   
“I’ll just wear my pants, it’s fine.”   
You walked over to your dresser and pulled your nightdress out.   
Right as you were about to take the red dress you had on, you froze.   
You and Kylo had seen each other naked endless times- but not in two years had you.  
Scolding yourself internally, you continued changing.   
Right as you were about to bring the nightdress over your head, you heard Kylo spoke.   
“Stars, you’ve just gotten even more beautiful..”  
You turned around. He was shirtless.   
“You as well,” you mumbled as you resumed putting the dress on.   
Kylo walked over to you, stopping you from putting it on.   
“I know we haven’t done anything in two years, but I need you as close as possible right now, (y/n).”   
Sighing, you let the dress fall to the ground.   
“I know. Stars, Kylo. You have no clue how much I’ve wanted you in me.”   
You practically shoved him down to the bed. You wanted to be rough, but Kylo stopped you.   
“(Y/n), can’t we take it slow?”   
You nodded, and lay down as he took his pants off, and then slid your panties down and off.   
He brought his head down to your cunt. He began eating you out.  
“Kylo!” You cried out.  
That urged him to keep going. The sounds he was making as he ate your cunt were very obnoxious.   
He sat back up after a few more minutes. “I needed to make sure you were wet.”   
Then he pumped a hand up and down his cock a few times, before getting inside you.   
As Kylo sunk deeper and deeper into your cunt, you had to try even harder to not make loud noises.   
You hadn’t felt this in so long- and it was absolutely amazing.   
He began at a slow pace, and then began kissing you. That certainly helped with both of your noises.   
You ran a hand through is hair, grabbing fist-fulls of it every time he’d suddenly jerk his hips. The feeling was overwhelming for the both of you.   
“Kylo, I- kriff- I’m going to cum-“   
The feeling of pure ecstasy overtook you as you shook and came around his cock.   
Kylo wasn’t done, he kept going.   
You were becoming more and more overdone as he kept thrusting.   
Suddenly, he let out one loud groan and moaned your name. You felt his hot seed spilling inside you.   
You both panted and stared at each other until he finally pulled out.   
You were about to pass out-   
“Put your nightdress on,” he whispered.   
You could barely get up, but managed to get your clothes back on, and Kylo got his pants back on.   
You both lay in your bed, and you fell asleep cuddled next to him. 

The next day was strange.   
Snoke had called you to meet with him, and it was odd. He almost seemed to be taunting you with your love for Kylo.   
It was like he knew what the two of you had done the previous night.   
After some more odd questioning, Snoke suddenly told you something strange.   
“You’re not as strong as I thought, girl. Perhaps I can find something better.” 

You truly weren’t the strongest force user. You were nothing compared to Kylo or Snoke.   
But what other job would he give you aboard the Supremacy? You’d never work for the General ever again, you promised yourself that years ago. 

You walked through the blastdoors that were the entrance to your chambers, and awaiting you was Kylo showing Anakin how he could lift his toys in the air, without touching them.  
“Anakin, can you go to your room for a moment? I need to talk to dada.”   
Anakin nodded and ran off.   
Kylo turned to you.  
“What’s wrong, love?”   
Love. A name he hadn’t called you in years.  
You looked at him. You could tell by his expression you were nearly crying.   
“Snoke is... watching us. I know it. And then he said I’m not strong. I think he means with the force, but me? I didn’t know I could have any control over the force until I arrived here.”   
“Everyone has the force, (y/n). Some people can manipulate it, such as me. And to some higher levels. But like you, some can’t control it as much.”  
You nodded. “Yes.. but now he wants to find me some other job? Kylo, I can’t work for him or Hux ever again- my life was hell under them-“   
“I won’t allow that, love. I can try convincing him to let you live on the Finalizer with me and have a duty there.”   
You nodded, and as the tears slipped down your cheeks, Kylo kissed you.   
“I’ll protect you and Anakin. I promise.”   
“Forever?”   
“Forever.”

Kylo told you this every day. He’d somehow convinced Snoke that you could live on The Finalizer if there was no use for you on The Supremacy.   
You were to be a tailor. The last job you’d want for hundreds of officers and workers on a Star Destroyer.   
Snoke decided you’d have training on The Supremacy, and Kylo would take Anakin back to The Finalizer to begin working with the boy.

As Kylo packed Anakin’s things and some other things you’d bought for the small family, you cried in your room.   
You were going to be separated from the two people you had left.   
You couldn’t go back to your mother on Naboo. Who knows what they did to her.   
Your friend, Lyra. She’d probably been put into jail for helping you hide.   
You’d be alone on The Supremacy. With nobody. For months. 

As Kylo was about to leave, you decided it was time to leave your room.   
You hugged Anakin and whispered to him you’d come for him for a very long time. You couldn’t let your son go, afraid of what would happen, even with his father watching over him.  
And finally, you embraced Kylo. Kissed him like it would be your last.   
“Please keep him safe,” you whimpered through sobs.   
“I promise, love. I’ll wait for you every day, and I’ll protect Anakin. And the second you’re there with us, I’ll keep you with me. Forever.”   
“Promise?”   
“Would I ever break a promise so serious?”   
You tried to grin at him. But you were broken. All you could say was;  
“I love you...”   
“...I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a break for the holidays and I’m back and ready to continue the story! I really hope this is a good chapter, even if it was a bit sad at the end.


End file.
